Momentos
by Natsuko01
Summary: Serie de drabbles de Miraculous Ladybug, desarrollados en distintos escenarios y sin continuidad. Dulzura y aventura a partes iguales. Pasad y disfrutadlos, os aseguro que no os van a defraudar ;)
1. Instantes

**_1\. Instantes_**

Amanece París bajo un cielo color durazno. Las calles están desiertas, pero ellos ya están allí, en la cima de la Torre Eiffel, contemplando en silencio la ciudad bajo sus pies. Con miradas furtivas se dan los buenos días.

Él, pícaro, le guiña un ojo y ella mueve la cabeza; dos hoyuelos se forman en sus mejillas, evidencia de una sonrisa escondida. Orgullosa, se afana en fingir, más el brillo de sus ojos la delata; brillo de adoración, el de una adolescente enamorada.

La chica de rojo se sienta y balancea las piernas en el vacío, palmea el espacio a su lado en una invitación silenciosa que no tarda en ser aceptada. Se sientan uno junto al otro, codo con codo; ambas miradas, verde y azul, orientadas hacia la inmensidad del cielo diurno.

Entonces ocurre. Son segundos, son instantes. Él busca a tientas su mano y ella entrelaza sus dedos. Se acarician, se sienten y después se separan. Se aman, pero no se dicen nada. Es más bonito así. Aunque nadie salvo ellos lo entienda, ese juego les encanta.

Tan cerca y al mismo tiempo tan lejos. Tan iguales y al mismo tiempo tan distintos. El cabello del chico está hecho de sol, el de la chica de universo. Ella resplandece como el día; él es hijo de la noche. Ambos son polos opuestos y las dos mitades de un todo. Aunque lo ocultan, se necesitan como oxígeno para existir. Eso ambos lo saben, todo París lo sabe.

No es misterio para nadie que entre el gato y la mariquita hay una canción de amor. Es apreciable en sus gestos, en su interacción y en la forma en que se buscan cuando no se tienen cerca. En la manera en que se miran y en la dulzura de ambos rostros cuando sus manos se encuentran.

El clamor de la batalla los llama; el auxilio de la gente los impulsa a separarse. Luchan en sincronía perfecta, como solo ellos saben. Una vez más, el bien triunfa sobre el mal.

Al caer la noche, vuelven al mismo lugar. Se sientan allí, en compañía del otro, a contemplar el firmamento, a buscarse en silencio, a amarse sin palabras. En esa ocasión ya no se esconden, no hay nada que ocultar, pues solo la luna es testigo de la calidez de sus caricias y el candor de sus besos.


	2. La maldición de Ladybug

_**2\. La maldición de Ladybug**_

El día que Marinette aceptó ser Ladybug, Tikki, su Kwami, le advirtió que no trabajaría sola. La idea de que en algún rincón de París hubiera otra persona en su misma situación la tranquilizó, pues eso significaría no solo que tendría compañía, sino también ayuda en caso de no saber qué hacer o cómo actuar.

Sin embargo, en el preciso momento en que su cuerpo salió disparado desde su balcón, impulsado por aquel yo-yó prodigioso, la asaltó la incertidumbre de no saber cómo era dicha persona. Se imaginó a otra chica de su edad, volando en dirección opuesta y con la misma cara de pánico que con seguridad mostraba ella. No le dio tiempo a divagar más, pues su cuerpo cayó en picado y antes de darse cuenta se había precipitado sobre alguien. Bocabajo y balanceándose de un lado a otro, aprisionada por la cuerda de su yo-yó, solo pudo distinguir un par de ojos verde brillante. Acababa de dar con la persona en cuestión.

 _«Soy… Chat Noir; sí, Chat Noir. ¿Y tú?»_ Ahí empezó todo.

Marinette debía reconocer que en un principio no le hizo mucha gracia. Su compañero, aunque simpático, era torpe, engreído y pesado. O al menos, esa fue su primera impresión. Si bien su presencia no le molestaba, pensó que no necesitaría su ayuda en absoluto, trabajaría mejor sola.

 _«¿Pero qué dices? De no ser por ti, esa chica ahora no estaría aquí, así que tranquila, sin nosotros no podrán, nos necesitan. Ten confianza.»_ Ahí fue cuando Ladybug comprendió lo mucho que necesitaba a su compañero.

A partir de ese momento todo cambió. Se veían casi a diario, cada vez que un Akuma importunaba la paz de la ciudad, y la heroína se alegraba de poder contar con él. Empezó a darse cuenta de que más que torpe era impulsivo, tanto como valiente, juguetón y dicharachero. Gustaba de hacer chistes malos y perder el tiempo, pero cuando se le necesitaba de verdad, siempre estaba ahí y eso era algo que tanto Ladybug como Marinette valoraban más que nada: la confianza y la lealtad que solo él podía brindarles. Pese a desconocer la identidad de la persona bajo la máscara de Chat Noir, Ladybug sentía que lo conocía desde siempre y que si se diera el caso, le confiaría su propia vida sin dudarlo.

A veces era un poco dura con él, demasiado, le molestaba que se pusiera a coquetear con ella descaradamente o a contar chistes en mitad de una pelea. Que perdiera el tiempo en tonterías cuando tenían que hacer algo tan importante como salvar la ciudad, o que no cuidara esa torpeza o impulsividad tan característica suya. Le recriminaba su falta de atención y lo reñía como quien riñe a un niño por cometer una imprudencia. A veces ella también cometía errores, también era impulsiva e imprudente, aunque él nunca se lo reprochara.

Y es que con su mirada orgullosa de heroína adolescente, solo veía lo que creía ver y pasaba por alto ciertos detalles de peso, como por ejemplo que él no era para nada torpe, sino hábil y si se despistaba era porque había dejado de prestar atención a lo que hacía para centrarla solo en ella; si se lanzaba ante el enemigo de manera impulsiva, era porque prefería anteponer la vida de ella a la suya; si contaba chistes malos, era para aligerar el ambiente y hacerla reír; y si le coqueteaba descaradamente, era porque estaba loco por ella. Tardó en darse cuenta de todo eso.

A veces Marinette pensaba que también podría quererle de la misma forma, pero sus sentimientos por Adrien Agreste eran demasiado fuertes y eclipsaban cualquier posibilidad de que eso sucediera. Chat Noir era un buen chico, lo sabía, y estaba lleno de virtudes, pero no era Adrien.

 _«Acabarás cogiéndole cariño, ya verás.»_ le había dicho Tikki aquella vez, cuando le expuso lo poco convencida que estaba con su compañero. Como siempre, su Kwami estaba en lo cierto.

Por muy mal que le hubieran ido las cosas, o lo enfadada que estuviera, cuando Chat Noir aparecía ante ella con su radiante sonrisa y sus buenas intenciones, el corazón de Ladybug se ablandaba; le sonreía con ternura mientras se sentía culpable por tenerle tanto afecto. Temía enamorarse y no poder elegir. Acabó dándose cuenta de que si temía perder a Adrien, la idea de no tener a su gatito la asustaba al mismo nivel. Los necesitaba a ambos, aunque se sintiera por ello la persona más egoísta del planeta. Si tan solo ambos fueran la misma persona…

Pero eso era imposible, impensable. Al margen de su visible parecido físico, el dulce y comedido Adrien Agreste no podía ser el descarado y arrogante Chat Noir. Eran como la noche y el día, como el agua y el aceite, opuestos e incompatibles.

Sin embargo, aunque en un principio la decisión fuera fácil, a esas alturas ya no lo era tanto. Si tuviera que elegir a uno o al otro, aunque sus labios clamaran por Adrien y su cerebro gritara Chat Noir, su corazón suplicaría por los dos. Estaba enamorada de la perfección de Adrien y fascinada por la imperfección de Chat Noir. Suponía que seguiría así, sin hacer nada por evitarlo, enamorándose cada día un poco más de su compañero de clase y dejándose fascinar a cada segundo por aquel otro compañero suyo al que en un principio creyó despreciar. Quizá no todo en ella fuera suerte. Era lo que ella llamaba la maldición de Ladybug.


	3. Casualidades

_**3\. Casualidades**_

—¡Lucky Charm! —exclamó.

Ladybug captó al vuelo lo que a simple vista parecía una esfera con lunares.

—Una pelota de goma, ¡perfecto!, ¿qué se supone que voy a hacer con esto? —se cuestionó con el ceño fruncido.

—Ni idea, pero date prisa. Solo me quedan unos minutos —la apremió su compañero, quien estaba haciendo todo lo posible por entretener al akumatizado.

La víctima era mago de profesión. A tan solo unas horas de presentar el que esperaba que fuera el mejor espectáculo de su carrera, había sido contactado por su representante para anunciarle que su show, el cual llevaba preparando desde hacía meses, había sido cancelado. ¿El motivo?, al parecer su actuación resultaba poco rentable.

Lleno de ofuscación y desaliento fue incapaz de contener la tentación de pasar por delante de una de las salas de espectáculos más prestigiosas de París, precisamente el lugar dónde él tenía previsto actuar esa misma noche. Lleno de furia arrancó el cartel que promocionaba la actuación de una orquesta sinfónica, rápida sustitución de su espectáculo de magia. Sintiéndose sumamente infravalorado, cayó de rodillas con la ira reverberando por cada poro de su piel. Sacó del bolsillo de su chaqueta la falsa vara mágica, estrella de cada uno de sus espectáculos. El proceso era siempre el mismo, la agitaba en el aire con brío ante un público estupefacto, sin lograr hacer levitar su chistera, y cuando más desengañados se hallaban los presentes, preocupados por estar perdiendo el tiempo ante un farsante, era cuando hacía su verdadera magia. Los aplausos no se hacían esperar. Esa noche también habría aplausos, pero no estarían dedicados a él.

En medio de su deprimente burbuja, la intervención de _Le Papillon_ no se hizo esperar. Así fue como _Le magicien obscur_ comenzó a sembrar el caos. Ataviado con una capa de terciopelo negro, el rostro de ojos violáceos oculto bajo una capucha. La gente huía despavorida ante las acciones de aquel mago tenebroso que se valía de sus manos para crear todo tipo de trampas monstruosas. Deseaba que todo aquél o aquella que se interpusiera en su camino admirara lo que era capaz de hacer. Se hallaba en esos momentos dentro de la sala de espectáculos castigando con sus artimañas a cada miembro de la orquesta.

Ladybug no tardó en descubrir lo que debía hacer. Si lanzaba la pelota con fuerza y siguiendo el ángulo adecuado, esta rebotaría contra el suelo, la pared y el techo, para acto seguido golpear la mano con la que _Le magicien obscur_ sostenía el objeto akumatizado: la vara mágica con la que efectuaba sus trucos.

No contaba con la marabunta de espectadores que se le venía encima.

—¡Ladybug, cuidado! —la alertó la voz de Chat Noir.

Lo siguiente que supo fue que ambos estaban en el suelo y que la pelota se le había escapado de las manos. _Le magicien_ _obscur_ no desaprovechó la ocasión para deshacerse de ambos. Con una sonrisa perversa, levantó su varita en alto e hizo aparecer de la nada un baúl de grandes proporciones. La pareja de héroes vio espantada cómo el enorme baúl se cernía sobre ellos, apresándolos en su interior sin posibilidad de escapar.

La cabeza de Ladybug golpeó contra el lateral del baúl, levantó una pierna e intentó abrir la tapa de una patada, pero fue en vano; estaba completamente sellada. Si la situación no era ya lo bastante apremiante, sus pendientes emitieron un sonoro pitido indicándole que al igual que su compañero le quedaba poco tiempo.

—My Lady, me parece que estamos en un aprieto —comentó el chico haciendo énfasis en la última palabra. Ciertamente lo estaban, encerrados en un espacio reducido y sin apenas poder moverse.

—No es buen momento para tus bromas, Chat Noir —lo reprendió ella con voz irritada.

—Para ti nunca lo son —rezongó él.

Tampoco era momento para discutir. Debían hallar la forma de salir de allí lo antes posible o sus identidades quedarían expuestas. Se movieron con dificultad hasta que la chica acabó encogida contra el fondo del baúl y su compañero tendido sobre ella.

—¿S-se puede saber qué haces? —le preguntó nerviosa cuando lo sintió acomodar la cabeza en el hueco de su cuello.

—Solo intento facilitarnos las cosas.

—¡Pues nadie lo diría! ¿No estarás aprovechándote de la situación?

—Me ofendes, My Lady; yo jamás haría algo así. De esta forma tú no podrás verme y yo no podré verte a ti. —Sintió cómo el cuerpo de la chica se relajaba—. Escucha, pronto volveremos a nuestro aspecto civil, pero no debes preocuparte, nuestros Kwamis pueden atravesar objetos sólidos. Esperaremos a que vayan a buscar algo de comida y volveremos a transformarnos.

Tan pronto como dijo eso último, un resplandor verdoso los iluminó momentáneamente. Ladybug se mordió el labio compungida al pensar que si Chat Noir hubiera tardado unos pocos minutos más en idear semejante plan, ella habría acabado descubriendo su identidad. Tenía que asegurarse de que él no descubriera la suya. Le pasó un brazo por la espalda y pudo notar la tela holgada de una camisa, llevó la otra mano hasta la cabeza del chico para de esa forma evitar que se moviera. Cerró los ojos y esperó impaciente su propia destransformación, la cual no tardó demasiado en producirse.

—Mm… ¡Qué escena tan interesante! —exclamó una voz jocosa.

De forma involuntaria, Marinette se aferró a la camisa del chico.

—No te preocupes, es mi Kwami. Inoportunamente bocazas, pero inofensivo —le dijo Adrien, tan cerca de su oído que la chica se estremeció.

Marinette se atrevió a abrir los ojos, frente a ella pudo discernir en la oscuridad un par de pequeñas siluetas. Una era Tikki, junto a ella lo que a simple vista le pareció un diminuto gatito negro, tan negro que lo único que podía ver de él era la forma de sus orejas puntiagudas y sus ojos esmeralda.

—No os preocupéis chicos, volveremos lo antes posible. ¡Aguantad! —habló la voz de Tikki.

Ambos atravesaron la pared del baúl, sumiéndolos de nuevo en el silencio.

—Tu Kwami es un encanto, no como el mío —volvió a tomar Adrien la palabra—. ¿También come queso?

—No, a Tikki le gustan las galletas.

—¡Y además come galletas, menuda suerte! Plagg solo se alimenta de queso apestoso… ¿Me lo cambias?

—¡Ni hablar! —exclamó ella, como si poder cambiarse sus Kwamis fuera realmente una posibilidad—. Chat…

—¿Mmm?

—¿De qué color son tus ojos?

La pregunta le pilló de improviso e inconscientemente movió la cabeza hacia atrás para mirarla, recordó que tenía prohibido hacer tal cosa en cuanto ella tiró de su pelo hacia abajo. Marinette apoyó la barbilla sobre el hombro de su compañero conteniendo un suspiro de alivio.

—¡Perdón! —se excusó—. ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

—Solo es curiosidad. Me he fijado en que los ojos de tu Kwami son idénticos a los de Chat Noir y me ha surgido la duda. Imagino que no tienes ojos de gato todo el tiempo.

—Verdes —respondió—. Son verdes siempre.

—Vaya…

—Suenas decepcionada.

—No es eso, simplemente me preguntaba cuántos chicos rubios de ojos verdes puede haber en París.

—Más de uno, eso seguro. Mi turno.

Ella frunció el ceño, aunque él no pudo verla.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Tú me has hecho una pregunta y ahora me toca a mí hacerte otra —respondió resuelto.

—Esto no es ningún juego, estamos en una situación muy seria. Por si no lo recuerdas, hay un akuma suelto por ahí.

—Del cual no podremos ocuparnos hasta que nuestros Kwamis vuelvan, mientras tanto tendremos que pasar el rato de alguna manera. Ahora dime, ¿Cuántos años tienes?

Marinette no estaba muy segura de si responderle o no, temía entrar en un bucle de preguntas y respuestas y terminar revelándole más de lo debido. Consciente de que había sido ella la culpable de esa situación, optó por darle la información que deseaba sin rodeos.

—Quince.

—¿En serio?

Pese a no ver su rostro, Marinette casi pudo percibir la sonrisa que asomó en los labios del chico.

—¿No te parece una casualidad perfecta que tengamos la misma edad, my Lady?

—En realidad es algo bastante lógico, es decir, si vamos a trabajar juntos lo ideal es que podamos entendernos. No estaría igual de cómoda con alguien diez años mayor que yo, por ejemplo…

" _¿Cuántos chicos quinceañeros, rubios y de ojos verdes habrá en París?"_

—Vuelve a ser mi turno —dijo, algo más animada—. A ver... ¿Cuál es tu color favorito?

—Azul.

—¿Azul como el cielo, gatito? —le preguntó con tono burlón.

—Azul como tus ojos, bichito. Y acabo de responderte dos preguntas, así que tengo doble turno.

Marinette bufó, aquella sonrisa ladina acababa de acentuarse.

—Veamos… Pregunta número uno: ¿Tienes hermanos o hermanas?

—No, soy hija única.

—Increíble, otra cosa que tenemos en común. Mi segunda pregunta: ¿A dónde te gustaría que fuéramos de Luna de Miel?

Marinette sintió cómo la sangre se le subía a las mejillas. Aunque tampoco le sorprendió, ese tipo de cosas solo podrían ocurrírsele a él.

—Oh, vamos, solo di algún lugar que te guste.

—China —respondió con tal rapidez que ni siquiera lo pensó. Se mordió la lengua por bocazas.

—¡Genial! Yo estoy estudiando chino. Me estás dejando anonadado, somos muy parecidos…

Él seguía con su parloteo, pero Marinette ya no le escuchaba. Por alguna razón que no terminaba de comprender, estaba empezando a sentirse muy nerviosa.

" _¿Cuántos chicos quinceañeros, rubios, de ojos verdes y que estudien chino habrá en París?"_

—Chat Noir.

—¿Ladybug?

—Creo que no me gusta este juego.

Él se movió un poco e inesperadamente un aroma de perfume masculino inundó el reducido espacio. Marinette habría jurado haber olido aquel perfume en alguna otra parte.

—Hueles muy bien —interrumpió él sus divagaciones—. Como a pan recién horneado, me gusta.

Él también olía bien, arrebatadoramente bien, pero no podía decírselo, no debía.

—Espero que Tikki no tarde mucho —comentó cada vez más incómoda.

—Tranquila, ya la has oído, vendrá lo antes posible. Aunque confieso que no me importaría que se demorara unos minutos más.

—Chat, ¡por favor!

—Lo digo en serio. Esta será probablemente la única oportunidad que tenga de estar contigo siendo tú misma, la chica misteriosa bajo la máscara de Ladybug…

A Marinette le pareció detectar cierto tono amargo en su voz. Sin detenerse a pensar lo que hacía, sus dedos se movieron perezosos entre las hebras rubias del cabello de su compañero; el tacto era suave y sedoso, como el pelaje de un gatito. Un sonido extraño, gutural, escapó de la garganta del chico. Ella apartó la mano por acto reflejo. ¿Chat Noir había ronroneado?

—Lo… lo siento —se disculpó él con torpeza, al tiempo que carraspeaba—. Es la primera vez que me pasa, efectos secundarios del miraculous, supongo.

Marinette quedó pensativa, tendría que preguntarle a Tikki más tarde si ese tipo de efectos secundarios eran posibles, lo que menos le apetecía era despertarse una mañana con un par de antenas en la cabeza.

—¿Mi Lady, puedo hacerte una última pregunta?

—Chat, ya te lo he dicho. No es buena idea que sigamos con esto, podríamos revelar nuestras identidades sin quererlo y…

—Será la última, lo prometo.

Ella respondió con un suspiro resignado que él interpretó como aprobación.

—Cuando tu Kwami te dijo que serías Ladybug, ¿qué pensaste?

Debía reconocer que esa era una pregunta difícil. Recordaba aquel momento a la perfección, los nervios y la confusión que sintió como si hubiera sido víctima de algún sueño surrealista.

—Pensé que era una locura, que alguien como yo pudiera hacer cosas tan increíbles. Aún hay ocasiones que lo pienso, sigo sin creer que todo esto esté pasando —se sinceró—. La persona que está atrapada en este baúl contigo no es nada comparado a ladybug.

—Lo imaginaba.

De todas las respuestas que podría haber obtenido, esa no se la esperaba. Se sintió un poco molesta por el hecho de que él no imaginara su identidad civil tan increíble como su identidad heroica.

—Lo cierto es que yo tampoco soy Chat Noir todo el tiempo; detrás de la máscara soy alguien muy diferente. La persona que está contigo, encerrada en este baúl, no suele hacer bromas ni chistes malos, y si se topara cara a cara con Ladybug, sería incapaz de formar una frase coherente.

—Me cuesta creerlo…

—¿Por qué? Tú misma has dicho que no eres como Ladybug. Para mí Chat Noir es lo que quiero ser, un reflejo de mis deseos, mi liberación. ¿Qué es Ladybug para ti?

Marinette meditó la respuesta unos instantes.

—A veces una amiga y otras un obstáculo.

—Pues… Para Chat Noir, Ladybug lo es todo —dijo él con voz ronca.

No añadió nada más, acomodó la mejilla contra la de la chica y cerró los ojos; aspiró con una sonrisa en los labios el suave aroma que desprendía su cabello. Ella no se atrevió a apartarlo, descubrió para su asombro que tampoco deseaba hacerlo. Lo abrazó y también cerró los ojos. Durante unos minutos, en aquel reducido espacio, sólo se escucharon las respiraciones de ambos al mismo compás.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que escucharon un leve chasquido.

—¡Hemos vuelto! —anunció una voz femenina.

—Y parece que no nos habéis echado de menos… —intervino una segunda voz masculina, con tono burlón.

—Plagg, cállate —demandó el chico, un tanto abochornado.

—Hemos abierto el baúl, así que solo tenéis que transformaros y salir. Decid las palabras mágicas —volvió a hablar Tikki.

No se demoraron. Ambos solicitaron sus transformaciones al unísono; dos destellos, rojo y verde, iluminaron momentáneamente el interior del baúl y donde antes estaban Marinette y Adrien, aparecieron Ladybug y Chat Noir. Este fue el primero en salir, acto seguido tendió la mano a su compañera para ayudarla a hacer lo propio.

—Uh, da gusto estar fuera otra vez —comentó la chica, estirando brazos y piernas.

—Estoy de acuerdo, pero debes reconocer que lo hemos pasado muy bien ahí dentro —respondió Chat Noir al tiempo que le guiñaba un ojo con picardía.

Ladybug meneó la cabeza, divertida.

—No sé tú, gatito, pero yo tengo una cuenta pendiente con cierto mago oscuro.

—Sí, recuérdame que le dé las gracias. Como sugerencia le diré que la próxima vez nos encierre en otra parte, un armario estaría bien… —añadió mientras se acariciaba el mentón.

La heroína puso los ojos en blanco. Cuando Chat Noir tomaba carrerilla ya no había quien lo parara. Lanzó la cuerda de su yoyó y se apresuró a buscar al akumatizado, seguida a escasa distancia por el gato negro.

La batalla no duró demasiado, en cuanto dieron con él, en medio de la calle, Ladybug volvió a conjurar su _Lucky charm_. La pelota de goma reapareció y esta, tras rebotar contra los laterales de unos coches aparcados a cada lado de la calzada, golpeó la mano del mago, que dejó caer su vara mágica. Chat Noir se encargó de que no pudiera recuperarla.

Unos minutos más tarde, París volvía a ser como antes.

—¡Bien hecho! —exclamaron los héroes a la par, chocando sus puños.

Intercambiaron una sonrisa antes de marcharse cada uno por su lado, no sin antes acordar no volver a mencionar nada de lo ocurrido en el baúl.

—Es increíble —murmuró Adrien al techo de su habitación con mirada soñadora.

—Sí, sí, eso ya lo has dicho. Un montón de veces, por cierto —respondió Plagg con la boca llena de queso.

—No puedo creer que tengamos tantas cosas en común, ¡es genial!

—Sí, claro, genial —repitió el kwami con voz cansina.

—Pero, no sé Plagg, algo en ella me resultó familiar… Quizá sus ojos, o… su aroma.

Plagg lo miró de reojo con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

—Estás empezando a sonar como un acosador.

Una mirada fulminante fue lo que obtuvo como respuesta.

Al mismo tiempo, en casa de los Dupain Cheng, Marinette no cesaba de dar vueltas de un lado a otro de la habitación, seguida atentamente por la mirada de cierto Kwami bermellón.

—Fue una situación de lo más extraña, Tikki. ¡Ronroneó!, ¿puedes creerlo?

—Es lo que suelen hacer los gatos cuando se sienten cómodos en compañía de sus amos…

Marinette notó, una vez más, cómo la sangre coloreaba sus mejillas. Tikki rió por lo bajo ante su reacción. Aquella timidez que a veces salía a flote en su protegida le encantaba y le parecía de lo más adorable.

—No te preocupes, no van a salirte antenas —la tranquilizó—. Aunque no deja de ser curioso que ronroneara sin estar transformado, te aseguro que no es algo insólito. En tu caso puede ser que te sientas más ligera o ágil de lo normal, pero no pasará de ahí.

Pese a las palabras de su Kwami, Marinette seguía inquieta. No dejaba de darle vueltas a aquel intercambio de preguntas y respuestas. Quería pensar que solo eran imaginaciones suyas, pero su lógica le advertía de que las coincidencias eran demasiadas.

Esa noche, Marinette apenas pudo dormir y no fue la única, tampoco Adrien pegó ojo.

Cuando a la mañana siguiente cada uno se sentó en sus respectivos pupitres, uno tras el otro y a cada cual más somnoliento, cierto detalle en el aire los liberó de su estado de letargo. De todos los olores que Adrien podría haber percibido aquella mañana, solo uno captó por completo su olfato: el inconfundible aroma a pan recién horneado. Cuando se dio la vuelta, fugaz, para encontrarse con la fuente de aquel aroma, la fragancia de su perfume, de la firma Gabriel, llegó hasta la nariz de Marinette. Se miraron entre confusos y perplejos. En las mentes de cada uno se forjaron dos pensamientos:

Chat Noir olía a Adrien.

Marinette olía a Ladybug.

Ahí fue cuando empezaron a plantearse que, en su caso, no había tales coincidencias y que definitivamente las casualidades no existen.


End file.
